A New Perspective
by BookWormDiva501
Summary: It happens all the time. Chase is the smallest sibling so he gets thrown around, right? But what if this time is different? What if he gets hurt? It's nothing serious, right? Wrong. The lab rats may finally realize that they're not invincible. Now Chase is vunerable and they must protect him at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

_A New Perspective _

_BookWormDiva501_

**Summary: It happens all the time. Chase is the smallest sibling ****so he gets thrown around, right? But what if this time is different? What if he gets hurt? Its nothing to serious right? Wrong. The lab rats may finally realize that they're not invincible. Now Chase is vulnerable and they must protect him at all costs.**

**Warnings: Possible slash, fluff, etc.**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first ever story that I plan on carrying through! I know that I may have the times really mixed up but this is just how I thought of making this story so sorry if you get confused! Remember, I'm a new writer. As this is basically my first story, I also don't know what to say here either. I hope you enjoy it, carry on.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS OR DISNEY CHANNEL!**_

* * *

"Adam, what are you doing?" Chase stared bewildered at the small mountain of hot dogs on his brothers plate.

"I'm making a hot dog fort!" He grinned up from his place on the small school lunch chair. His brother was very goofy that way. Chase sighed and sat down next to Adam. There was a WOOSH and suddenly Bree, his sister, was there sitting across from them.

"Bree! We're not allowed to use our abilities in school!" Chase chided her. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference anyway but he still liked to try. After all, he was the one that would be blamed if their secret was uncovered. He was the leader.

"Oh, give it a rest, would you," she said.

He rolled his eyes and began to eat. He made a face at the sour taste. The school lunches weren't exactly the best food, but it was something.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Leo walked to their table and plopped down into his seat. Bree gasped.

"OMG! You won't believe what happened!" She shrieked. Chase winced and rubbed his ears. His super hearing made everything ten times louder.

"Ouch!" His complaint fell on deaf ears. Bree was now ranting about this super cute new kid who had sat by her in Spanish class today. Chase loved his siblings but sometimes they were a little ignorant. It would be nice to get some concern and attention once in a while. He knew that they just thought of him as the smartest sibling and the one in need of the least help but he was also the youngest and in need of some guidance sometimes. Of course Adam just thought of him as the shortest and threw him around like a doll.

Suddenly his chair was jerked out from under him and he found himself laying on the floor, vision spinning and head throbbing. He looked up to see the newest gym teacher, 'Mr. Trent.'

"Oops! Didn't see you there, nerd," Trent grinned falsely down at him. Like that fooled anyone.

"Hey, get away from him!" Leo jumped up to his defense. Chase had half expected Adam or Bree to kick Trent down a notch but they just sat there staring at him, as if waiting for him to make some big move. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't use his bionics if front of this many people and it would look suspicious if little weak and fragile Chase stood up to Trent, the toughest bully, now teacher, in the school.

He was glad that someone stood up for him, but he now wished that Leo hadn't bothered too. He would be Trent's target for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me, Miget? You're speaking to a teacher here," Trent stepped closer to Leo, making him back up a step. Chase knew he had to stop Trent before Leo embarrassed himself again.

"Trent," Chase hurriedly back away as Trent spun to face him. "Please, just go."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Well you wouldn't want to get in trouble with the school board again, would you?" They had a silent stare down for a few seconds before Trent finally conceded and walked away with one last shove to Chase's shoulder.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in. He was now even higher up on Trent's hit list, but it was worth it for Leo. He was Chase's only younger brother and the only one that would stand up for him as well.

He sat back down. Adam and Bree had already gone back to their food, seemingly not caring about their brothers stand-off with the gym teacher and previous school bully.

"You alright?" Leo asked him, concerned. Chase loved how Leo had a protective side, even though he was their younger sibling. It was often not needed as they were bionic siblings but Chase was glad because it showed he was loyal enough to Chase to stand up for him.

"Yeah, fine," Chase wasn't lieing. This happened all the time. He'd learned to ignore it. Everyone messed with him, even his family. He was small and nerdy, that's how it worked. And when he wasn't getting picked on for his size and bionic power that he had no control over, he was being expected to know everything. He lived with it, though, and didn't even mind much...most days.

* * *

A/N: Yay, my first ever story has started, I cannot wait! And don't worry, this won't be all self-pity (I could never write that), it's just the beginning. It will get better. I'll try to make long chapters, at least this length or longer. Also, please, no flames. But I would love constructive criticism, I want to improve my writing and get better. I have a set story plan but as time goes on I would like suggestions for detailing the plot better. Thank you so much for giving my first story a chance! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Accident

_A New Perspective_

_BookWormDiva501_

**A/N: Hey, I'm so upset. I started this chapter a little while ago and something happened to it and then I accidentally deleted what I had started. Anyway, I already got 7 reviews! Thank you so much. I love you all! If anyone wants to review or PM me with questions, tips, or comments, I'd be happy to answer anything at the end of my chapters. I thought I was gonna update again tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait with all these reviews. Plus, it's a Saturday! I'll try to update one or two times a week from now on. But I might give a special third update tomorrow if I get enough feedback and inspiration!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS!**_

* * *

Chase sighed and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder for the hundredth time today. He was stuck walking home again because Adam, who gave them all a ride home every day, had left him at the school. Whether it was on purpose or he had just been forgotten, Chase didn't know.

But he didn't mind. Things were a lot different from they used to be. When they were younger they were kept in the basement of their father's mansion. There was no one of their own age to speak to. They only had each other to keep the nightmares away. They practically raised each other. But ever since Leo and Tasha came along and they were introduced to the real world they hadn't been as close. Of course he wouldn't trade those new experiences for the world - he loved how Leo had snuck them out to school and Tasha gave Mr. Davenport someone to talk to besides his machines - but he hadn't realized at the time how drastically that would change their relationship.

Now, Bree always wanted to go shopping or hang out with her friends and never had any time for him. And when they talked, she was always blabbing about some guy she just met or how boring English class was today. Bree used to think of him as her younger sibling, the one she would go to the ends of the Earth to keep happy and safe, not the guy who she could blackmail to do her homework while she went out to the mall. She used to think of being bionic as an awesome superpower that she could share with him. Now her biggest dream in life was to be normal.

And Adam was always the best protector and big brother that Chase could dream of. He used to wake up at night, seeking for Adam's comfort and assurances. He shared all of his biggest secrets with his older brother. But, ever since their first day of school, it was different. He didn't mind the constant short-jokes. Adam was still a great big brother and protector but they didn't have the same connection that they used to have. Chase still woke up at night sometimes, wishing for his brother to come to his aid and tell him that everything would be all right.

Chase looked up and was surprised to see the front door of their mansion only a few feet away. He must have been lost in thought. He walked up and opened the door. The first floor was empty. Chase focused in on his super hearing. Tasha was upstairs watching her favorite show but the rest of the family were in the lab. By the sound of it they were training. Of course, he'd forgotten that today was one of the days they were supposed to be home right away to practice. He hurried downstairs.

"Chase, where were you? We were scheduled to start training 40 minutes ago!" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sorry, I had to walk home. Someone forgot me," he looked pointedly at Adam.

"Adam?" His older brother shrugged sheepishly at Mr. Davenport. "All right, we lost enough time already. Chase, hurry up and get your mission suit on. You two," he pointed at Adam and Bree,"back to work."

After a vigorous hour-long training session they were allowed upstairs to relax. They all got snacks and settled down to watch TV. Not ten minutes later, "I'm bored!" complained Leo.

"Ugh, you're always bored! What's gonna keep you quiet?" Bree asked, looking up from her phone. Probably texting Kaitlin.

"Oooh, I know! How 'bout I try to clear the counter again?" Chase knew what that meant.

"Nooo!" He exclaimed, scooting away from Adam.

"Oh, come on, Chase! What could go wrong?"

"Don't you dare!" But Adam had already scooped Chase up in his arms and was getting ready to toss him across the room. Bree and Leo had stood up to get a better view.

Adam swung him forward once more and let go. He saw a blur of colors and then the white of the counter was speeding towards him. He crashed into it at a horrible angle and suddenly pain exploded throughout his body, originating from his ankle.

He cried out and clutched at his leg, curling up into a ball to try to force the pain away. He vaguely registered his siblings all crowding around him but he couldn't get a good view through the mess of tears. There was shouting and suddenly Mr. Davenport and Tasha were there too, looking down with concerned faces. Mr. Davenport turned to speak to Adam and his brother nodded.

"You'll be alright, you'll be alright," Adam murmured as he crouched down to pick Chase up bridal style. They passed Bree and Leo's worried faces and got in the elevator leading down to the lab. Chase's vision began to swim. The last thing he remembered seeing before everything went black was Adam's tear streaked and regret filled face.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Second chapter in one day! I'm on fire! I hope you liked it. At least five more reviews and I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Family's Concern

A_ New Perspective_

_BookWormDiva501_

**_Chapter 3 – The Family's Concern_**

**A/N: Hey! Right before I started to type this I checked my reviews – 9 more than last time! 22 Reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! I didn't think it would be so popular already! I want to send a special shout out to shanzlol, ms. nick jonas, ****Toni G. Burns, and Allisonwild101 ****who all favorited ****_and _****followed this story. ****Ms. nick jonas and Toni G Burn ****_also _****reviewed so thanks a billion! However, I also wanted to say that one of my Guest reviewers told me that they didn't want this story to be Chadam. I'm sorry but that's how I imagined it so if you want to stop reading, that's all right. But this is a warning; ****_this story will probably be CHADAM! _****I did put the pairing ****_Chase, Adam _****in the description box. Anyway, enough of me, read on!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS!**_

* * *

Adam paced back and forth over the worn living room carpet. He was going mad waiting for some news on Chase. He'd been like this for the past half hour. His little brother could be dieing in this very house and he, Adam, wouldn't know of it until after he was already dead! Okay, maybe he wasn't dieing but he could still be seriously injured and it was his entire fault!

He should have never thrown Chase. He had clearly been protesting but Adam had gone ahead and done it anyway. With his strength, they were lucky Chase hadn't died. And it still could've been worse! What if no one had been home at the time? Or, Chase could've seriously hit his head and gotten a concussion. He could have slammed into something worse than a counter, like a glass table, and been cut up really bad! He should have never started throwing Chase, period!

Oh, god. He stopped in his tracks as a horrifying thought hit him. What if Chase hated him and would never speak to him again? No, no, no, that couldn't happen. He couldn't lose Chase; he was their leader, the one who always knew what to do in a bad situation. If he didn't have Chase's guidance and support… he'd be totally lost in life. He silently swore to himself that he would die before that happened. He would do what ever it took to gain back Chase's trust.

What was taking Mr. Davenport so long, anyway? Shouldn't he be done by now; it had been nearly an hour already! It was killing him to wait. Although he supposed that he deserved this. After all, he was the cause of it. But still, he thought that man was supposed to be a genius!

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, plopping down onto the couch angrily. It groaned and he felt it sink at least an inch into the floor. "Oops."

Bree was over in the kitchen speed talking in Tasha's ear, while their stepmother continued icing her five layered cake. There was already a pile of goodies stacked three feet tall on the table. Apparently Tasha baked when she was nervous, although the rest of them had lost their appetites a while ago so the pile just sat there, precariously close to tipping over. Leo could be seen sitting next to him on the couch, playing their favorite zombie video game, and being eaten every time.

Adam's leg started to bounce up and down and not one minute later, he was up and pacing again.

"Dude, you're blocking my view!" Leo exclaimed, leaning to his right as to see around him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay still 'cause I'm worried about my little brother's health!" He yelled, swinging his arms up in exasperation.

Suddenly Bree was right in his face, "We're all worried Adam, but we have a right to be! After all, we didn't throw him halfway across the room!"

For half a second he couldn't breath, couldn't move, but then it was over and he shouted back, "Well at the time, you didn't do anything to stop me! You seemed to want to see him be thrown!"

They all began shouting at each other, everything else forgotten. Tasha tried to stop them but just ended up making even more noise and waving around her whisk to threaten them. "QUIET!" Someone shouted. They all turned around to see Mr. Davenport standing at the elevator doors glaring at them. "Do you think all this shouting is going to help Chase get better?" They looked down, ashamed.

"No, it won't. And I will not allow any of you to see him if this is how you're going to act, even you, Tasha. I'm very disappointed in you all." There was a heavy silence in the room for a while until Leo spoke.

"Is he alright?"

Mr. Davenport's expression softened and he nodded, "Chase will be okay with time. His ankle was fractured, meaning it was broken, but the rest of him was fine. Luckily, it's not that bad. Only two bones were broken, the tibia and the fibula. I did perform surgery just to reduce the risk of the ankle not healing, but it will take a while to heal, possibly up to a few months. He will have to use crutches for at least a month, at the most six weeks, but the cast will have to stay on for a while. However, he may be able to switch to a brace if it gets better fast."

He stopped to let us take in all the new information. Adam could not believe he'd done that to his little brother. It should have never happened, but he was still grateful that it was not anything worse.

"He is awake right now, but won't be for long. I will let you see him, if you believe you can handle it and not act as you just did. He's upstairs in the guest room. There can be two at a time." No one seemed to want to go see him with his new cast, but eventually Tasha and Leo volunteered to go first. They came back up after a little while; smiling, they reported that he was fine, joking even.

Him and Bree looked at each other. Finally, he spoke, "Can you go first? I want to see him alone." Part of it was true but he also just wasn't ready to see Chase yet.

"Sure," she nodded sympathetically. She took a little longer upstairs and when she came back up, it seemed as if some of the weight had been taken off her shoulders. She smiled and nodded at Adam. "He can't wait to see you. He was disappointed when you didn't come up with me."

He nodded and squared his shoulders. While walking up the stairs, he tried to force himself to go faster but couldn't do it. When he finally reached the door he stopped with his hand on the knob.

"Adam?" he gasped. It was Chase's voice. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself and swung the door open.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning on stopping there but it just seemed like a good place and it was already really long for me (1022 words!) so, there you go! Sorry if you're mad at me.**

**PLEASE READ: I probably won't be able to update again until Friday. ****It's going to be a long week for me. Plus, I saved all my homework for today! I'll try to write a little during the week if I have time, but I can't promise anything! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tears

_A New Perspective_

_BookWormDiva501_

_**Chapter 4 – Tears**_

**A/N: OMG! I know so many people must be so mad at me but I have good reasons for not updating more than a week after the day I promised the next update! My schedule's been a lot tougher lately, with track practices everyday, the chorus concert last week, and homework piling up. Even my weekend was super busy, and I resented that because that is my time to rest and write fanfiction! However, many people will be happy to learn that track season and chorus are over and homework seems to be getting lighter – though I'd hate to jinx it! – so I'll have much more time to focus on my story. Also, I can't WAIT for summer! Okay, enough of my ranting - read on! P.S. IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Donald watches as one-by-one his family went up to see the youngest bionic. They were all concerned. Each went down to the lab with creased foreheads and nervous eyes. They have a right to be worried. After all, one of the bionic teens they had come to know and love, in their own way, is injured. He couldn't help feeling angry with the kids, though. They had each contributed to Chase's condition. He always told Adam and Chase not to roughhouse because with each of their abilities, they could both get seriously hurt. But they never listened to him. And Bree and Leo encouraged this as well. They had all taken part in this situation, though judging from their argument, none of them wants to admit it.

Maybe this will be a learning experience for them. They had all believed Adam, Bree, and Chase to be invincible, even him. Maybe realizing how badly Chase could've been hurt would help them be more responsible. Admittedly, he is also to blame for the mishap. He had known that they were able to be hurt but he had looked over that factor, in favor of seeing them how he wanted too – just lab rats that he could use for whatever purpose he needed them for. And it had come back to bite him in the butt.

Taking another look at the kids, specifically Adam and Bree, he knows how deeply he cares about them. He had never wanted to admit it but he loves the kids as if they are his own, even Leo. And seeing Chase just lying there on the floor writhing in pain had made him feel as if he were the one with the broken ankle. He shares the kids' pain because they are his, not his brothers. No matter how mad he is with the kids, he realized that the anger towards them was only concern. Nothing like this had ever happened before and it makes him feel more connected to his family than ever before.

_Yes, this will be a good thing, _he decides.

Watching Adam's worried expression dart back and forth between the stairs leading towards Chase and himself, he knows it will be especially great for Adam and Chase. Upstairs Chase hadn't seemed irritated with Adam at all, like he usually was after being thrown around. On the contrary, he somehow seemed to know how this would affect Adam greatly. He had been anxious for Adam's visit ever since he'd woken. And he had been right. Adam looked as if his brother had just died rather than broken his ankle. He had a feeling that this accident would bring the two brothers together even more than it would the rest of the family. He smiled then, thinking of how great and beneficial it would be to finally have a fully connected family.

Adam swung the door open. Staring back at him is Chase. Well, almost Chase. The normal Chase doesn't have a bulky, dull white cast covering his foot and half of his calf. The real Chase would've been scowling and giving him the silent treatment, not looking up at him with wide eyes and a half smile adorning his pale, tired face.

But Adam is more concerned with the cast than the smile. He'd done this to his sweet, if somewhat arrogant, baby brother. He'd broken little Chase's ankle and was lucky not to have done worse damage. Suddenly the image of his smile caught up to Adam and his had snapped up to stare at his face. No, he isn't just imaging it. Chase really is smiling at him. Why is Chase smiling at him?!

His muscles seized up and he began to panic. Chase shouldn't be smiling at him. Adam had been the one to hurt him. Her doesn't deserve Chase's kindness. In a fit of hysteria he slams the door shut. He's breathing heavy and his hands are curled into fists. He is going to glitch. No. This couldn't happen. He can't glitch near Chase and hurt him again. He ran down the hallway, away from where he'd come from and more importantly, away from Chase. He opens the door to an unused guest room and let go. Lasers shot from his eyes, whatever he hits crumbles into dust, and blue beams of energy began to gather around him. Suddenly, all the gathered energy reached its peak and a blast wave was released. The whole house shakes from the force of the blow.

Adam sank to his knees from the sudden weakness that rocked his body. He'd never used his power up to that magnitude before. He sat there for a few minutes, gaining back his awareness. He wondered why none of the family had come to check what had caused the sudden power surge. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly climbed to his feet. He felt fine but to be sure, he shook his whole body around to loosen up his tense muscles.

He still isn't sure that he can go see Chase without running away again or worse, but he has to take his chances. That's his little brother in there. He has clearly seen that Chase isn't mad at him, even if he deserves his anger, but he still has to make it up to him. He began the short trek back to the guest room Chase is resting in; he is trying hard to take short, slow strides as to lengthen the trip there. Before he had time to think at all about the situation and prepare himself, he is standing in front of the door he had just slammed shut.

He takes a deep breath, straightens his shoulders, and throws the door open once more. This time he was ready for the image the detested cast presents on his tiny brother but his expression is different. The welcoming smile is gone – Adam understood the reasoning for this – but his eyes are somewhat the same. They are still wide and staring at Adam but this time they had a much more concerned quality to them. He noticed how they seemed to be looking into Adam's souls but at the same time trying to comfort him.

Adam's resolve crumbled. He gasps and knows that his brother would be able to see through any mask he put up without effort. It was useless. At the same time he felt an intense longing to go towards his brother and scoop him up into his arms and never let go again. He wants Chase to realize how sorry he is for hurting him - that Adam is in a greater kind of pain than Chase. Without his consent, tears began to roll down his cheeks and he has to use all of his small amount of willpower not to rush forward into Chase's arms. However, when his little brother opened his arms to invite him in, seeming to know his thoughts, the battle of control is lost.

He charges ahead, straight towards Chase's arms, spread wide, and collapses into his chest careful not to touch the injured leg. Chase holds him tight as he sobs his heart out and stutters out his apologies. He vaguely registers that this is the first time he has ever cried in the presence of his brother, or anyone really. He has never felt so heartbroken before. It seriously hurts his heart!

After a while he manages to calm down a little and his tears slow. Chase's shirt is a mess and he feels really sleepy. He lifts his head tiredly and wipes his face with the back of his hand. Through his blurry vision he sees Chase's face. His eyes are red and puffy and tear tracks decorate his pale skin. He had cried along with Adam. His tears haven't stopped yet though. Adam watches in awe as a new set of salty tears joins the old ones. He reaches his hand up from where he had wrapped both his arms around Chases waist and brushes the skin underneath Chases eye as gently as possible, catching the gleaming, crystal-like tear. He gazes at it for a few seconds before his mind caught up to him.

He looks up abruptly at Chase. He is crying. Chase is crying. His little brother is crying. He moves into action right away. He scoots up on the bed to reverse their positions and cradles his little Chasey into his chest. He rocks back and forth on the bed, trying frantically to sooth his Chase. "Shh," he murmurs. "Shh, it's all right. It'll all be all right. You're okay."

He repeats this mantra over and over again. Eventually Chase's silent cries slow, but they stay where they are, wrapped in each other's arms. Over time he slowly unwrapped his arms from around his brother's smaller frame. At first Chase is resistant but eventually he lets go and allows Adam to move away.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks hesitantly.

"I'm fine. You?" Chase replies

"Fine" They sit in silence for a while and although it's not uncomfortable, neither of them seems sure of what to do.

"I should probably go back down. They're gonna be wondering what's taking so long and I'm sure your really tired and –" Adam rambles on.

"No, stay!" Adam blinks at the sudden outburst. Seeing his surprise, Chase backtracks. "I mean if you want to. You're probably tired to – you know, from you're glitch and all. Besides, I'm sure they'll understand." Adam is still unconvinced, or maybe just confused. "Please?" Chase adds.

Adam sees how much Chase wants him to be there with him, for whatever unknown reason, so he relents. He is tired, after all, and it is nice to have Chase trusting him so much. Besides, what kind of brother will he be if he says no? "All right."

The blinding smile he receives is worth it. So he lies down next to his brother on the guest room mattress and they each try to fall asleep. The only problem is that they don't seem to be able to fall asleep anymore. They lay there for almost half an hour before Chase finally gets the courage to scoot a little closer to his brother. In response Adam moved nearer as well. Soon enough they were cuddled together on the bed. Adam sighed. It felt right. Before he knew it, they have both relaxed and drifted off to sleep, letting go of their worries for a short while.

* * *

**A/N: #I just realized while writing this chapter that if this story is going to work, it can't involve the episode where Adam dislocates his shoulder. So, just pretend you never saw that and it will run smoothly.# Anyway, that was the important part. So I felt really guilty about telling you I would update and not updating so I worked really hard and gave you an extra long update today. It didn't turn out the way I thought it would but I liked it and I hope you do to 'cuz guess what – 1,753 words. I was trying for 2,000 but I liked how the chapter ended so I stopped. Anyway, I might not be able to update tomorrow due to it being Mother's Day and next Sunday is my mom's B-day too but I will try to update again tomorrow and I promise at least one update next week. So, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait, and I will see you next time I update (hopefully soon)! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Father's Concern

_A New Perspective_

_BookWormDiva501_

**_Chapter 5 – A Father's Concern _**

**A/N: I'm kinda tired and this took a long time so I'll blab at the end instead. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Donald paced back and forth in worry. Just recently Chase had acquired a broken ankle. He was probably still in a lot of pain and it was killing Donald not to be with him. But he couldn't go up yet because Adam had been the last one up and he had said that he wanted to see Chase alone. Donald understood, of course, but Adam had been upstairs with Chase for a long time, much longer than the rest of the family, and it really worried him.

He was just stuck downstairs waiting while who-knows-what could be happening upstairs. In a realistic way of thinking, Chase could have been thrown into a panic attack upon seeing his brother again. No matter how much he said he had been prepared for it, the memory of his brother throwing him and the same image of his brother right afterwards could still catch him unaware. And Adam wouldn't know what to do if his brother panicked upon seeing him. It would probably cause him to panic and that definitely wouldn't help Chase. Would they even know if this happened? Would they hear sounds, like cries, signaling them to do something?

He mentally calculated the distance from the living room to that specific guest room. It was a long way. After all, what other use was a big house for? Space. But right now, space was his enemy. They wouldn't hear a marching band up in that room. Why did he place Chase so far away? He could be a real idiot sometimes. As soon as possible, he would be moving Chase to a room either near his and Tasha's bedroom, or he would bring down a bed to the lab for Chase to rest on. He would not be leaving his injured child somewhere unreachable during any time of the day.

However, the longer Adam was up there, the longer he would have to wait to ensure his youngest child's safety. That was way to long for him to be upstairs with his still healing brother. He could have slipped up and hurt Chase once again. He does it a lot and who says that this little accident will change his mind about his brother being invincible? He had been confident that this would bond them even more, but now that Adam was up there with Chase, he was sure. Especially after that blast wave that Adam had sent out.

Donald knew he might be going a little overboard with his concerns, but he was just worried about his son. He hadn't been there for the children as much as he would like to have been during their childhood, and even now, but this accident had really knocked him into reality. They weren't just machines but kids too. The kids needed a father figure. And now he was ready to be one.

If only he could just go check on Chase. Just a little peek into his room wouldn't hurt. Would it?

He didn't understand how the rest of the family could be so calm about letting Adam in a room with an injured person? Adam couldn't even be trusted with a stuffed dog. He had gotten one for this past Christmas and he had accidentally squeezed to hard and created stuffing land in the living room.

Ugh! It was driving him mad! _Just a little peak_, he promised himself.

He glanced back at the rest of the family. They were all concerned with each of their specific activities – video games, texting, wrapping up all the goodies on the table. No one would notice he was gone. After all, it would just be a little peak in the room. He began to sneak away and got to the staircase when a voice called out to him.

"Donald, where are you going?" Tasha's suspicious voice rang out, bringing attention to his attempted escape.

"Gah!" He threw his hands up in frustration. He had been banned from going to see Chase while Adam was up there. Did they not understand what Adam plus any situation at all equaled? Disaster! "Please, Tasha! I just need to see if they're all right."

She sighed and stepped out from behind the wall of cakes. "Donald, they're great kids. They can handle this on their own."

"But what if they can't? What if something happens?"

"You mean something like Adam hurting Chase again?" She accused.

Leo jumped into the conversation, "Big D, Adam would never intentionally hurt Chase. If anything, he's gonna be a lot more careful now than he was before. You didn't see him before; he's really torn up about this."

"Yeah," Bree agreed. "I know Adam won't do anything even remotely harmful to Chase. He was really concerned. I think if anything does happen, it would be Chase hurting Adam by rejecting him. Adam really wants Chase to forgive him but he doesn't think Chase will."

"But he will," Tasha said. "And this will be good for them both."

"But-But what about the blast wave?" Donald stuttered.

"That was probably just Adam getting his feelings out after holding them in for so long. And I _know_ that he would do activate his blast wave anywhere near Chase." Bree reasoned.

"But," He just had to go check on them but his family was demolishing all his good reasons to.

"They'll be fine, Donald," Tasha said.

"I just – I need to do this," He pleaded.

Tasha eyed him for a long time before she finally conceded. "All right, but be quick and don't disturb them!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug before racing up the stairs as if his life depended on it.

When he finally got to the guest room he had put Chase in he was very out of breath and planning to visit the gym the next time he could. Waiting for his breath to slow so that he could peak in without them noticing, he leaned against the door to listen for any noises. He heard none. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing?

He put his hand lightly on the doorknob and turned it verty slowly. Thankfully, this house was in perfect shape so none of the doors creaked but he still had to be careful due to Chase's super-hearing. When nothing happened inside, he slowly moved him head around the doorframe and halfway into the room. It was dark in the room and he could vaguely make out a big lumpy shape on the bed. Looking around the room, he couldn't see Adam anywhere. Where was he? Maybe he had finished talking with Chase and wasn't ready to see the rest of the family yet so he went down to the lab to cool off.

He was about to close the door when he thought he saw something weird on the bed. Looking back he knew he wasn't imaging it. The shape on the bed that he had previously thought of as just Chase seemed to have four feet.

Looking even closer, he could outline a shape that was much bigger than his youngest child's slender form. He opened the door to its fullest and tiptoed into the room. Stopping right next to the occupied bed he could finally see two forms cuddling together on the bed. Adam and Chase.

They were snuggled into one another, Chase's head on Adam's chest and Adam's arm over Chase's waist. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he should probably be mad at them for sleeping on the bed together; not because they were brothers but because Chase was injured and it could aggravate his injury. Chase knew that.

On the other hand, his phone took great pictures and they looked so cute, together like that. He decided on taking a picture to save the memory just in case they never cuddled like they were doing again and when they woke up he would scold them.

In the meantime, he had a bunch of adorable brotherly cuddling picture to show the family. He walked back down to the living room after taking about a dozen photos and found it much like how he had left it. Tasha was cleaning up all the goods she had baked, Leo was hooked on his new video game – something about zombie killers – and Bree was texting.

"Hey everyone!" He cheered.

"Well, you sound happy. How'd it go?" Tasha asked. As she walked over, Bree and Leo were instantly alert as well, dropping anything they'd been doing before.

"It went pretty well," He smiled.

"Whoa, that smile is creeping me out, Big D. What did you do?" Leo asked.

"I didn't do anything! Why would you think I did something? Pfff. Me, do something! Ha!" He blabbed on and on, trying to get them to ask him about the pictures.

"All right," said Bree, turning back to her phone.

"Okay, guess what I saw!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it must be something pretty low to the ground. 'Cuz, you know, you're short," Leo grinned.

While everyone else burst out laughing, Donald glared at Leo. He took out his phone and waved it around. "Fine, I guess I won't show you the pictures of Adam and Chase cuddling together."

Instantly everyone was up and crowding around him all shouting that they wanted to see the photos.

"Alright, alright," He shouted. He got up the pictures and began swiping through them.

There were mixed reactions. Leo wanted Donald to send them to him, Bree thought of them as adorable blackmail, and Tasha practically melted at how cute they looked.

Donald just hoped that when Adam found out, he wouldn't crush the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so I promised an update this week and even though it's later than expected, it's still here. It's not really how I planned it but it turned out fine, I think. Anyway, it's the morning of my mother's birthday so you guys better appreciate it!**

**P.S. I'm not getting as many reviews per chapter as usual, which is also why this one is a bit late, so I'd like to ask everyone to please try you're best to review, even just one word! It might help my writing mood! R&R!**

**QUESTION: Who like's good Douglas – who likes bad Douglas?**

here...


	6. Chapter 6 - One Week Later

_A New Perspective_

_BookWormDiva501_

**_Chapter 6 – One Week Later_**

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry I didn't update last week! I got caught up in reading fanfiction instead of writing. But, I checked – 52 reviews for five chapters – I'm so happy! This story is getting semi-popular! Kind-of? Thank you guys so much. **

**Here are all the people who have ever reviewed so far: goldengirl28; AllAmericanSlurp; gg180000; EmotionalDreamer101; Asha Davis; R.I. Shan; LoveShipper; LabAusllyEverything; beverlie4055; klausgirl4055; TheBritishWannaBe; gnome12345; seastar529; Toni G Burn; ms. nick jonas; Smile or else; TimeGadget; musickidd; Midori Hasu; R5Lover14; pinkcraziness; Avengers13; Percyjacksonfangirl11**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_R.I. Shan_**** and ****_seastar529_**** for helping me start this story, ****_AllAmericanSlurp_**** for sticking with the story, and everyone else for just being awesome and giving me positive reviews! ****J**

**On with Lab Rats!**

* * *

Chase yawned. Homework didn't use to be such a hassle but with a broken ankle, it seemed as if everything had just gotten a lot harder.

It was a pain having to call for help to do almost everything now. It wasn't healed enough that he could go to school – Davenport had been getting his work for him everyday – or do much of anything without assistance. He couldn't get up without help; he couldn't carry his own stuff. Heck, he couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone waiting outside the door!

And the crutches were horrible. He didn't understand how anyone could stand to use them? He would rather just hobble around without them than be forced to use them wherever he went. Honestly, they hurt him much more than they helped. When he first started using them he couldn't go three steps without tripping or misplacing one and falling flat on his face. From the neck up, he had so many bruises; he looked like he'd been trampled by an angry herd of hippos.

And ever since the mishap he'd never been left alone. The family had never showed so much interest in him before, not even when he turned into Spike and threatened to rip out someone's spleen.

It was kind of nice, though, he had to admit. He liked all the attention he was getting. It felt nice to be cared for by his family once in a while. Their attitudes towards him had definitely changed.

Tasha's motherly instincts had gone into overdrive. She practically forced him to eat twice as much as he normally ate for every single meal. She made sure he was always comfortable, and for some weird reason, snapped at Donald whenever she suspected that something was wrong with him. Although he didn't mind that part – it had actually quite amused him.

Leo had been like a little brother to him even before the accident. They had never turned up the opportunity to play video games together and do what close siblings do. They had been even closer than he had been with his real brother and sister because they were both the youngest and got teased a lot for their height and plain dorkishness. They had bonded over their similarities. But now, Leo seemed to take that to an all-new level. He had been figuratively glued to Chase's side for the whole week since he had woken. Whenever Chase needed help, he was there with whatever he needed, whether it was a snack or just to talk. He even stayed with Chase when he started going on and on about a complicated scientific theory he was working on. He may not have understood it, but he stayed, which was what was important to Chase. He had become the best little brother Chase could ask for.

A little over a week ago, when Chase hadn't had to wear a cast over his calf and foot for a broken ankle, Mr. Davenport and himself had had a very unique relationship. They acknowledged each other as partners in business with an equal amount of intelligence and respect for one another and also as an unofficial father and son. All of the bionic kids regarded Davenport as their father and creator. But then, it hadn't seemed real. Now Davenport acted more like a real father figure in their lives.

Bree was a special case. She was in fact bionic, but it had always been her biggest dream just to be normal. She texted her friends from school, got invited to parties, and found herself a boyfriend. It was never about being bionic for her, only her human life. That had changed drastically after Chase's little visit to the _Bionic Brother Toss Hospital._ All of a sudden, it was only about Chase and the rest of the family. Was Chase all right? Why hadn't he called when he got hungry? Did he need her help? It was as if she had forgotten all about Owen. Chase had to admit, he did enjoy his big sister's attention, when she wasn't acting crazy.

And lastly, Adam. He had always thought of Adam as his big brother. Adam was the person that he… he had really cared for Adam even before the incident. Sure, Adam threw him around a lot but he couldn't help but look up to his big brother. He had, of course, never told Adam this – or anyone for that matter – and he hadn't intended to. He knew that Adam didn't think of him the same way. He bored Adam with all his geeky qualities. He tried to tone it down a notch and act more like a normal person, just so he could get along with Adam but nothing worked. It was just in his nature. It would be like trying to make a dog meow. It couldn't be done. And in all the time after he woke up he had never been happier. Adam was with him 24/7. Whatever he wanted to do, Adam did it with him, whether it was homework or video games. He helped him get what ever he needed, whenever he needed it – night or day. Adam was always there for him now. It was like a dream. This was what he had always wanted, to be close to Adam.

All in all, the accident wasn't that bad. It had actually inspired a better relationship with all his family members. And he loved this new change.

He shook his head, coming out of his daydream, and focused back on his homework. He had almost finished his science project. It was Saturday and he was supposed to be going back to school on Monday to present his project. It was all he had left to do for homework and he was looking forward to finishing so he could spend the rest of his weekend relaxing. Tonight was family-game-night. They had just decided this morning that they needed to do something that Chase could participate in too. They were just planning on pulling out the board games and crowding around the living room to play.

"Hey, you need any help?" Adam asked. He was sitting right next to Chase watching the TV. He was literally inches away from Chase. At first, having Adam hovering nearby while he was doing his homework had amused him. Now it was kind of annoying.

"Adam," he sighed. "Thank you for offering but I'm almost finished. I'll tell you if I need your help, alright buddy?"

Adam pouted. "All right."

He smiled at Adam. It was cute seeing him like that. To lift his spirits, he leaned over with some difficulty – he was still adjusting to the cast – and bumped shoulders with Adam. Smiling, Adam bumped him back, taking extra care not to hit him too hard like he used to. It was actually just a gentle nudge that made him sway a little to his right. He bumped Adam again and Adam bumped back and soon they were giggling and play wrestling with each other.

"ADAM CHARLES DAVENPORT!" Chase flinched at the volume while Adam's eyes widened and he audibly gulped.

"What are you doing? You could hurt him even more! I can't believe you! Think before you act, will you?" Bree said, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. Chase would have laughed at the sight if it hadn't been so terrifying. She opened her mouth to say more but Chase interrupted her before she could speak.

"Bree, it's all right! He wasn't hurting me. I started it. And besides, he wasn't even touching my ankle." Chase argued.

She eyed them again but found his response to be acceptable. She nodded. "So, are you all right? What are you doing? Do you need any help?"

They had trouble keeping up with her questions, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, fine. I'm just finishing my homework. I'm almost done."

"All right, do you want a snack?"

"Yeah, anything would be good."

She walked out to the kitchen and Chase turned to look at Adam. His head was down. Chase knew what he was going to say before he said it and interrupted him immediately. "Adam, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine. Do you hear me? I'm fine, Adam, don't worry."

"But I –"

"No, Adam! Don't you dare blame yourself." He glared at Adam until he lifted his head. He took one look at Chase's face and knew he was serious. He wouldn't be finding a way out of this one. "Do you _hear _me?" Chase practically snarled at him.

Adam hastily nodded his head. Chase's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Adam, but you can't keep blaming yourself for something that you can't change. It's over. It would make me really happy if you just let it go. Please."

Adam breathed in a long gulp of air and squared his shoulders, "Okay."

Chase's blinding smile was worth the trouble. He flung his arms around Adam in a huge bear hug. "Thank you! It really means a lot to me."

Adam was frozen with shock. They hadn't had much more contact since they had fallen asleep together on the guest bedroom bed. He remembered never being so embarrassed in his life when Mr. Davenport had showed them the pictures. He was lucky Chase had stopped him; otherwise he would've needed a new phone.

And now Chase was hugging him! He didn't know what he should do. Play dead? Before he had time to react, Chase had taken his arms back and was looking at him with a hesitant face. "Uh, sorry. I – um, well –"

"No, it's all right." Adam said. Chase nodded and went back to his homework. They acted as if nothing had happened.

**OoOoO**

Later that night they were setting up the first game, _Sorry._ Chase loved that game and everyone in the family knew that. They had purposefully let him pick the game, knowing he would pick this one. He was practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation. Well, as much as a person with a broken ankle could bounce.

The rest of the family was just happy to see him this excited and they were catching his mood as well. Tasha had made popcorn. Bree, Leo, and Davenport were setting up the game and Adam was helping Chase create the party mood. He had hung streamers from the ceiling, placed 100 balloons around the room, and decorated everything festively. Chase couldn't wait to start the game.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up! Can we start yet? Pleeeaaaase!"

"Sweetie, be patient. We're working as fast as we can. We'll have everything ready soon, all right." Tasha said.

Chase pouted, "All right."

Everyone laughed at him but Chase didn't mind. They hadn't even started the game yet and he was already having fun. It was just doing something with his family that got him happy.

"Okay, we're all set," Davenport announced.

"Finally!" Chase exclaimed. He would have leapt up in joy if not for his ankle.

"Chase, it only took ten minutes!" Leo said

"Exactly! That was way to long! You could've done better than that! I'm ashamed of you," Chase argued but his smile gave him away.

"Hey, I was done way before them and I decorated the whole room!" said Adam.

"Good job, Adam. You want to sit next to me on the couch?"

"Yay!" Adam dove for the seat next to Chase but Leo sat there first. He then went for the spot on the right of Chase but Bree, quicker than lightning, snagged his spot. "Hey!" Adam glared at them.

Chase laughed. It felt nice to have his family fight over a spot next to him. "It's all right, Adam. Come sit right here." He motion to the ground in front of his legs, knowing Adam wouldn't mind. Just as he thought, Adam perked up again and plopped down onto the floor, being careful not to hurt his injury. Chase moved his right leg, the injured one, to the side of Adam, allowing him to lean back on his other leg. Adam wiggled around on the floor and finally rested back against Chase. He smiled.

"Ha, I got the best spot," He bragged.

Everyone chuckled and Chase couldn't resist leaning forward and messing up Adam's hair with his hand. Adam shook his head like a dog and craned his neck backwards to grin goofily at Chase. Chase laughed again.

That night they spent hours just playing _Sorry._ More often than not Chase would win every round. No one cared though. They were just happy to see _him_ so happy. Adam stayed in his spot the entire time, not budging an inch whenever they changed positions. After a while Chase would find himself subconsciously playing with Adams hair again, running his fingers through it. It was really soft. Eventually they all got tired. While everyone else cleaned up the mess, Adam helped Chase upstairs to his temporary room next to Davenport and Tasha's bedroom. After placing Chase in the bed he turned around to leave.

"Adam," Chase called.

"Yeah?"

"Stay. Please."

Adam felt his eyes widen. Chase wanted him to stay with him overnight again? Looking at his hopeful face, he couldn't resist.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the longest chapter yet and I'm pretty proud of it! Word Count: 2,219 **

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the delay. R&R!**

**QUESTION: Do you guys like good Douglas or bad Douglas? (You don't have to answer it if you already have.)**


End file.
